Wireless networks are capable of operating within multiple operating channels at different frequencies. The operating channels may be regulated depending upon the frequency band in which the channels operate and the geographic location of the wireless network. Operating channels in the 5 GHz range, for example, may be restricted and even prohibited by certain regulatory domains. A network controller, such as a wireless access point, may determine which operating channels are supported within the regulatory domain in which the network controller is located and may select operating channels accordingly.
In wireless peer-to-peer (P2P) networks, wireless devices are able to communicate directly without routing messages through a network controller such as a wireless access point. In a P2P network, a wireless device operating as a group owner (i.e., a P2P group owner device) may establish associations with and communications between other wireless devices (i.e., P2P client devices). Although the P2P group owner device in the P2P network acts similar to a wireless access point, the P2P group owner may not be able to connect concurrently to a wireless local area network (WLAN) infrastructure access point to obtain the regulatory domain information and/or supported channel information needed to determine the appropriate operating channels for use by the P2P network.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.